Love You
by KHye48
Summary: Sebesar apa pun usaha ku untuk menjauh, takdir selalu membawaku kepadamu. Seolah kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah mimpi indah yang langsung menjadi mimpi buruk ketika mata ini terbuka. Apakah tadir sedang mempermainkan kita? Huang Zitao (GS) - Wu Yifan KrisTao/Taoris
1. Chapter 1

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu hingga seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit jika menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Bahkan saat mata ku terbuka dan kau yang pertama ku lihat, tahu kah kau aku tidak menyesal sedikit pun.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Bahkan sejak tadi aku terus tersenyum karena tidak bisa membendung perasaanku.

Kau cinta pertamaku dan kau orang pertamaku. Walaupun kelak aku sadar tidak akan bisa menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan menempati hatimu selamanya, aku tidak menyesal sedikit pun.

Bahkan aku beryukur karena setidaknya kelak saat aku tiba-tiba merindukanmu aku bisa mengenang masa ini. Sentuhanmu, desahanmu dan hasratmu yang ditujukan hanya untukku seorang.

Ya, aku tidak akan melupakan saat ini.

Mengecup bibirmu untuk terakhir kali. Aku bersyukur kau tidak terganggu dengan itu. Melepas pelukan hangatmu. Pelan-pelan aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaianku yang sudah berhamburan kemana-mana.

Selesai memakai dan membereskan semuanya. Untuk sesaat aku terdiam menatapmu yang sedang tertidur pulas, membiarkan otakku menyimpan memory ini dengan baik dan saat ku rasa itu cukup perlahan aku melangkah keluar, menguatkan hati untuk cerita baru tanpa hadirnya kau disana.

[Dua Tahun kemudian]

"Selesai... Selesai... Akhirnya selesai juga..." Teriakku membaringkan tubuhku di karpet berbulu kesayanganku.

Menutup mataku. Kurasakan jari-jariku seakan berkedut tidak karuan karena terlalu lelah mengetik sejak tadi pagi demi tugas kuliah yang tidak pernah ada hentinya diberikan oleh dosen. Mempertahankan beasiswa ternyata sungguh sulit.

"Lelah?"

Ku rasakan jari-jariku sedang dipijat seseorang. Tanpa perlu membuka mata, bahkan tanpa mendengar suaranya pun aku bisa tahu siapa orang itu. Dari bau dan sentuhannya saja jelas-jelas dia Sehun.

"Hm, sangat dan sangat lelah." gumamku masih malas untuk membuka mata.

"Mau ketempat biasanya? kita sudah lama tidak pergi kesana bersama karena kau terlalu sibuk pada reputasi 'mahasiswa baik'mu itu."

Aku terkekeh mendengar sindirannya. Ya, sungguh ironis sekali anak urakan sepertiku bisa bertobat dan serius akan pendidikan.

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Tidak, dengan Baekhyun juga. Dia sudah menunggu kita disana dan katanya dia sedang bersama dengan kenalannya."

Aku terdiam, mempertimbangkan ucapan Sehun barusan karena untuk di beberapa kondisi aku malas jika harus bergabung dengan orang baru dan saat ini aku sedang dalam kondisi itu.

"Oke, kita tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka."

"Sehun, kau memang terbaik." sontak aku bangun dan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas. "Aku akan bersiap-siap. Tidak lama. Aku janji." aku berlari menuju tangga.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri jika harus menunggu lama." Gumam Sehun. Aku hanya memberikan cengiran terbaikku sebelum berlalu menaiki tangga.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi, wanita dilahirkan sebagai manusia yang rumit dalam segala hal, termasuk berdandan. Jadi, sudah menjadi takdirnya untuk banyak bersabar menghadapi kita.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit aku sudah turun dan mendapatkan Sehun juga sudah siap dengan setelan dan rambut blondenya yang tertata. Menyadari kehadiranku. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan kita berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Kita sudah sampai. Terlihat hari ini sedikit ramai dari biasanya atau itu hanya perasaanku saja karena sudah lama tidak kesini. Entahlah.

Menyadari banyak mata yang sedang mengincar Sehunku. Sontak aku merapatkan tubuhku dan menggandeng lengannya.

Malam ini Sehun milikku. Lirikku pada gadis-gadis itu dan beberapa diantaranya balas menatapku dengan kesal.

Sehun terkekeh melihat kelakuanku.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu malam ini." ucapnya tepat ditelingaku.

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau melanggarnya." aku mencubit bokongnya.

"Ya! itu sakit kau tahu." Ringisnya. "Apa perlu kita mencari Baekhyun dulu?"

"Tidak, kita langsung mencari tempat saja."

"Oke."

Tetap menggandeng lengan Sehun. Kita berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang beberapa diantara mereka sedang menatap ke arah kami.

Tidak heran,karena orang yang aku gandeng saat ini si Oh Famous Sehun salah satu pemuda incaran para wanita, tidak termasuk aku dan Baekhyun pastinya. Lol.

Kami akhirnya mendapatkan tempat dan itu semua berkat Baekhyun. Saat berkeliling tanpa disengaja aku dan Sehun bertemu dengannya bersama seorang pria.

Dengan setengah hati tentunya. Aku duduk bersama mereka. Memasang tampang palsu, aku tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengenalkan calon kekasihnya itu.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha di salah satu perusahaan besar. Hmmm. Bisa dikatakan umurnya terpaut sepuluh tahun jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun dan sebelas tahun jika dibandingkan dengan umurku dan Sehun.

Tidak heran. Selama ini Baekhyun memang sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada orang yang usianya terpaut jauh dengannya.

Jarak sepuluh tahun untuknya sudah menjadi hal biasa karena dia pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan pria yang bahkan bisa dikatakan terpaut hampir dua puluh tahun dengannya. Gila.

Tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa langsung termaafkan melihat pilihannya selama ini tidak pernah salah. Pria dewasa yang tampan, hot dan kaya raya. Tiga syarat untuk menjadi kekasih Byun Baekhyun.

Awalnya ku kira akan membosankan, terlebih aku sedang dalam kondisi malas. Tapi Chanyeol pria yang pintar. Dia tidak kaku, membosankan dan menyebalkan seperti mantan-mantan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Dia orang yang ramah dan asik untuk diajak berbicara. Membuatku menyesal karna telah bersikap palsu padanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memesan ini?" Baekhyun melihat minumanku.

"Aku harus tetap sadar dengan baik sampai besok."

"Ingin bertemu dengan dosen?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeah. Tuntutan mahasiswa teladan." aku meringis.

Sejujurnya aku kesal saat kesini tidak meminum sesuatu berbau alkohol. Tapi demi oh demi beasiswaku tercinta, aku harus bisa menjadi mahasiswa yang tetap sadar dengan baik besok di kampus. Sial.

"Kau akan merindukannya kelak." Senyum Chanyeol tampan.

"Tapi kurasa sedikit alkohol tidak masalah." Sehun mencampurkan minumannya pada minumanku.

"Ya!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyumnya menjengkelkan.

"Tapi rasanya akan aneh bodoh."

"Coba saja. Kata teman-temanku rasanya tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu kau dulu yang minum."

"Tidak mau."

"Sialan."

"Hm, sepertinya aku mengenal siapa yang disana." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba menatap serius belakangku atau lebih tepatnya di lantau bawah.

Penasaran aku melupakan rasa kesalku dan ikut memandang ke arah pandang Sehun. "DJ?"

"Hmm,"

Tepat saat itu, objek pandangan kami pun menatap keatas, kearah kami. Cukup lama dia memandang ke arah kami sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada alat-alat DJ yang entah apa itu namanya karena aku tidak tahu akan itu.

"Ayo," Sehun menarikku.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja melepas rasa stressmu. Kalian juga ikut?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Memang anak ini tidak punya sopan santun, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu sudah berani berbicara santai pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak masalah dengan sikap Sehun. Hmm, satu lagi poin Chanyeol. Pria baik.

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa kesini kalau hanya berdiam diri." Senyum Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun.

"Ohooo... ku rasa kita bisa berteman baik. Ayo~" Sehun menggandeng pundakku.

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang kami berempat begoyang mengikuti irama. Sesekali menertawakan beberapa orang yang bergoyang dengan konyol dan selebihnya kami bersenang-senang dengan cara kami sendiri.

Ku lirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Chanyeol memang pandai membuat orang lain cepat menyukainya. Belum sampai sehari aku sudah menyukainya.

Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan padaku, dia juga menjaga Baekhyun dari lawan jenis yang bisa tanpa sengaja atau dengan segaja suka memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melecehkan kaum kami.

"Ku rasa kali ini Baekhyun akan susah lepas darinya." Sehun tiba-tiba menarik pingulku mendekat padanya dan berbisik padaku.

"Ya, kurasa seperti itu." Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. "Sekarang saja aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol."

Sehun langsung menatapku intens.

"Yak! bukan hal yang seperti itu." Aku menjitak jidatnya.

"Ku kira kau akan tega pada Baekhyun. Yang benar saja lebih baik kau denganku."

"Kan aku sudah denganmu tuan Oh."

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Bagus..."

Kami tertawa. Entah untuk apa karena tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi itulah kami. Jika ingin, lakukan saja, tidak perlu memiliki alasan yang logis untuk melakukannya.

Memencet angka enam, aku kembali fokus pada ponselku yang penuh dengan notifikasi pesan masuk. Mengabaikan yang lainnya aku hanya membuka pesan grup yang isinya hanya ada aku, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Intinya, mereka saat ini memintaku untuk membelikan makan siang saat pulang nanti. Tapi mereka bingung harus membeli apa dan terjadilah perdebatan.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku melangkah menuju ruangan yang sudah sangat aku hafal. Mengetuk pintu, aku masuk kedalam ruangan dan menoleh melihat dosenku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Tidak jelas bagaimana wajah orang itu karena dia sedang membelakangiku yang pasti dia seorang pria.

"Sudah datang. Tunggu sebentar, kau bisa duduk di kursi sana." Saat menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke sofa yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan karena tempatku sedikit jauh dari mereka dan disana terdapat ruangan lagi, tapi melihat gesture mereka sepertinya tamu dosenku sudah ingin pergi. Apa karena kehadiranku? Apa peduliku.

Aku kembali mengecek ponselku, melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun masih berdebat untuk menu makan siang kita hari ini. Terserah mereka sajalah.

"Zi...tao?"

Reflek aku menyahut dan menatap kearah suara itu, "Iya p-"

Aku terdiam.

Kenapa?

Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh. Tapi kenapa harus bertemu lagi.

"K-kris..." gumamku lemah.

Untuk beberapa saat kita terdiam saling memandang, sampai suara dosenku mengagetkan kita.

"Jadi anda mengenal mahasiswa saya?"

"Iya pak," jawab Kris. Sedangkan aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Dia anak kakak saya."

"Victoria?"

"Iya, pak."

"Oh! Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihatmu aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu. Ternyata aku mengenal orangtuamu."

Aku masih terus tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya berusaha keras mempertahankan senyum ini.

Kris melirikku sekilas, "Kalau begitu pak saya permisi." Bersalaman dengan dosenku. Melirikku lagi, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang. Menatapnya dalam diam hingga dia hilang saat berbelok di persimpangan.

Beruntung diskusi kali ini tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Pikiranku sangat kacau dan aku tidak bisa fokus sejak awal.

Melangkah dengan lesu, sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan menentukan menu makan siangnya. Tidak peduli dengan dua makhluk di apartemen itu, aku harus makan daging yang banyak hari ini.

Keluar dari gedung. Langkahku sontak terhenti, saat melihat Kris ternyata belum pulang. Dia masih berada di parkiran khusus bersandar di mobilnya.

Entah kenapa secara reflek aku kembali masuk kedalam gedung saat dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearahku.

Menatapnya dibalik kaca, apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?

Aku mengerut saat tiba-tiba pikiran konyol terlintas, tapi bisa saja benar.

Dia tidak sedang menungguku kan?

Balik arah, aku mengambil jalur lain menuju parkiran mahasiswa. Melewati pintu belakang gedung.

Setidaknya berjaga-jaga lebih baik. Aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Malamnya, setelah tadi siang berpesta daging sekarang waktunya untuk berpesta alkohol.

Besok dan lusa adalah hari libur kuliahku jadi aku akan mabuk hari ini. Harus. Aku harus melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun menatapku heran.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, apa maksudnya ini?" liriknya pada beberapa botol beralkohol dimeja.

Meliriknya sekilas, "Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Kemarin aku tidak bisa meminum mereka karena harus bertemu dengan dosen. Salah?"

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapku.

Cukup lama dia terus menatapku, sampai akhirnya dia mengajakku untuk ke lantai bawah. "Mau bersenang-senang?"

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan langsung menggandengnya.

"'Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun, dari toilet.

"Bersenang-senang. Ayo." Ajakku.

"Kalian duluan saja, akan ku susul kalau Chanyeol sudah datang. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kemana-mana selalu bersama." Ledekku.

"Tenang saja, nanti kalian ku traktir di restoran mahal kalau kami sudah resmi. Oke."

"Oke. Akan ku desak Chanyeol untuk segera menembakmu." Ucap Sehun semangat.

"Kalian sudah dekat?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,"

"Yang benar?" Aku masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Iya sayang. Tidak percaya?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Mau tanya apa? Ukuran kejantanannya? Aku bahkan sudah tahu. Kau belum tahu kan?" Sehun tersenyum miring meledek Baekhyun.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau jadi mendahuluiku." Teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

Aku memutar mataku malas.

"Ayo," aku menarik Sehun untuk segera menuju lantai bawah.

"Santai sayang. Jangan agresif seperti itu, kita pasti akan bersenang-senang." Sehun meraih pinggangku.

Kami sudah berada di lantai satu dan berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Tanpa basa basi lagi aku menggoyangkan badanku terlebih musik kali ini sangat merangsang tubuh untuk bergoyang.

Lama, aku terus bergoyang hingga menyadari Sehun sudah hilang dari dekatku. Entah Sehun yang hilang atau aku yang terlalu tenggelam dengan suasana dan pengaruh alkohol yang mulai terasa hingga terpisah darinya.

Melihat sekitar, mencari Sehun, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini.

Awalnya ku kira itu Sehun, jadi aku hanya diam mengikutinya. Tapi saat ku perhatikan lagi ternyata dia orang asing. Rambut Sehun tidak berwarna blonde. Sontak aku memberontak berusaha untuk bisa lepas dari genggamannya.

Bagaimana kalau dia pemuda kurang ajar yang suka melecehkan perempuan?

"Ya! Lepaskan aku." Teriakku masih berusaha untuk lepas darinya.

Sesaat aku bisa lepas dari genggaman itu, tapi tidak lama dia sudah menarikku kembali dengan keras hingga tubuhku membentur tubuhnya.

Aku yang sudah pusing akibat alkohol semakin merasa pusing saat mencium aroma orang ini.

Aroma ini membuatku kembali teringat pada orang itu. Kesalahan terbesarku.

Tubuhku menegang saat dia menggengam pinggulku dengan erat dan berbisik padaku.

"Aku mendapatkanmu."

 **TBC**

 _Hi, salam kenal_  
 _Terimakasih sudah menyediakan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF abal-abal ini._  
 _Kalau suka jangan lupa klik tanda bintang di pojok kiri bawah dan mau kasih saran juga bisa langsung komen. Tapi, tolong pakai bahasa yang sopan ya._  
 _Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya^^_

 _Oh iya, kalau punya wattpad bisa mampir juga di wattpadku Khye48_

 _Ceritanya bakalan lebih cepat update disana^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Bohong jika aku tidak merindukannya.

Bohong jika aku tidak senang bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dan bohong jika aku tidak berdebar karenanya.

"Hai," Dia tersenyum.

Apa dia mabuk?  
Bau alkohol begitu kuat tercium saat dia berbicara.

"Merindukan ku?" Tangan kanannya menyampirkan rambutku ke belakang telinga, kemudian mengelus pipi kiriku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak menjawab. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan dan lidahku terasa sangat kelu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan satu kata bohong, 'Tidak'.

Perlakuannya sungguh membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi kemudian senyumnya pudar dan dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkanku ke dadanya seakan takut jika aku akan memberontak lagi.

"Sungguh tidak merindukanku?" Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sesak.

Aku mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa. Berharap itu dapat membantuku bertahan darinya dan perasaan ini.

"Katakan kau merindukanku." Desaknya.

Tapi aku tetap bertahan untuk diam. Suasana diantara kita seketika hening, aku diam dia juga diam, masih dengan pelukan posesifnya.

Aku tidak membalas pelukannya, tapi juga tidak memberontak dalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya saat ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, pikiranku seakan terhenti begitu saja.

Hingga aku mendengar suara yang begitu lirih. Bahkan musik yang berbunyi begitu keras hingga memekik gendang telinga tidak dapat menenggelamkan suara itu. Aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. "Sangat dan sangat merindukanmu, Peach."

Sial. Kenapa terasa semakin sakit?!

Aku meremas ujung bajuku, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku. Hal ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan. Dia benar-benar telah mabuk.

"Kris" ucapku namun langsung di potong olehnya.

"Tidak! Jangan pernah lari lagi dariku." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Seandainya bisa, aku juga tidak ingin lari jika siatuasinya tidaklah serumit ini. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Ini terlalu sakit, Kris.

Ya, Kris Wu. Adik ibuku. Pamanku. Konyol bukan?

"Tolong, lepaskan aku."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ternyata sangat keras kepala.

"Kau mabuk, Kris."

"Tidak, aku masih sadar dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu kau ingatkan kalau aku anak kakakmu? Aku keponakanmu. Kau pamanku. Bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?" ucapku padanya tapi seolah ucapan itu ku tujukan pada diriku sendiri agar sadar akan posisi yang tidak akan pernah bisa kita diubah sampai kapan pun.

Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak merespon ucapanku. Hingga kemudian dia melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

Dingin. Tatapannya begitu dingin menatapku.

'Maaf,' batinku.

"Ya, aku sangat tahu akan hal itu." Ucapnya menekankan kata 'sangat'.

Sakit. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Baguslah, jadi tolong jangan pernah seperti ini lagi dan..."

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sialan. Pandanganku kabur. Tidak. Tolong jangan disini. Jangan di depannya.

Mendesah. Aku menguatkan diriku yang sudah sangat kacau dan kembali menatapnya. Berharap dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku.

"... kalau bisa kita jangan pernah bertemu lagi ya." Lanjutku.

Walaupun ekspresinya datar, tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tahu dia terkejut dengan ucapan terakhirku dan aku juga terkejut. Terkejut jika aku akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padanya.

Aku tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menanggapi ucapanku karena aku ingin menegaskan padanya kalau dia harus menerima keputusanku.

Segera berlalu meninggalkannya, aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang dengan perasaan yang kembali hancur. Sekuat tenaga aku bertahan agar tidak menumpahkannya disini. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Hingga saat akan menaiki tangga, aku melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di pertengahan tangga, terdiam menatapku.

Apa mereka melihatnya?

Aku memaksakan senyumku pada mereka dan melanjutkan langkahku. Namun baru beberapa langkah menaiki tangga, tanganku ditahan seseorang.

Seketika entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi senang. Terbayang satu sosok yang melakukannya. Tapi saat menoleh mengetahui siapa orangnya, kenapa aku justru merasa kecewa?

"Sehun"

Apa aku berharap Kris yang menyusulku? Dasar Bodoh.

Sehun tidak menatapku. Ekspresinya begitu dingin menatap lurus kedepan, mengingatkan ku pada seseorang yang juga tadi melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sedikit mirip.

"Ayo pulang." Dia menarikku halus keluar dari tempat ini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun entah bagaimana dia sudah berada di belakang mengikuti kami. Hanya Baekhyun.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, entah kenapa Sehun seakan jadi semakin posesif padaku.

Sudah seminggu ini kemana pun aku pergi dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengantar atau menemaniku.

Sejujurnya aku tidak masalah jika dia bersikap seperti itu. Permasalahannya karena dia selalu mengikutiku akhirnya berdampak pada perkuliahannya.

Seperti saat ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia kembali tidak mengikuti kelas hanya untuk menemaniku.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mensurvey lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat seminar tahunan yang diadakan oleh fakultasku, fakultas ekonomi.

Sekedar informasi, kami bertiga memang berada di Universitas yang sama tapi karena tujuan hidup kami yang berbeda membuat fakultas kami pun berbeda. Aku di fakultas ekonomi, Baekhyun fakultas hukum dan Sehun fakultas kedokteran.

Jadi wajar kan kalau aku merasa sangat khawatir. Selain jadwal kelas yang berbeda, diantara kami bertiga jurusan Sehunlah yang terlihat lebih sibuk mengingat selain kuliah kelas mereka juga harus melakukan praktek dan lain-lain.

"Akan ku adukan pada paman Oh kalau kau sering bolos kelas." Lirikku kesal pada Sehun yang saat ini malah terlihat santai.

"Katakan saja. Aku tidak peduli."

"Yak! Bagaimana kalau semester ini ada mata kuliah yang tidak lulus karena kau sering bolos?" Aku kesal. Sungguh.

"Tinggal mengulang saja di semester depan. Gampang kan?"

Aku mendesah, berharap rasa kesalku dapat segera hilang. Percuma saja khawatir jika orang yang dikhawatirkan tidak memikirkan masa depannya sama sekali. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Sungguh.

"Katanya ingin segera lulus, bekerja, kemudian menikah dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu." Kataku asal melempar padangan pada pemandangan diluar.

Aku masih kesal. Namun, tiba-tiba teringat akan perkataan Sehun saat kami bertiga iseng bermain truth or dare beberapa bulan lalu.

 _"Jadi Oh apa impianmu enam atau tujuh tahun kedepan?" Tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Aku ingin menikah dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu."_

 _Aku dan Baekhyun sontak tertawa mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak seorang Oh Famous Sehun memiliki keinginan untuk terikat sehidup semati? Padahal selama ini kekasih saja suka berganti-ganti. Dasar!_

 _"Menikah? Seorang Oh Sehun memikirkan pernikahan? wow!" aku bertepuk tangan, mengejeknya._

 _"Jujur saja. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin melakukan sex secara legal saja kan?" Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang mengejeknya._

 _Sehun menatap kami datar. Dia kesal mungkin._

 _"Aku serius."_

 _Oke dia fix kesal pada kami._

 _"Oke, Oke. Memangnya kau ingin memiliki anak berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun menahan tawanya tidak ingin menambah kekesalan Sehun._

 _Sehun terlihat berpikir, alisnya berkerut. "Dua? Hmm... atau tiga? setidaknya jangan satu."_

 _dia melirikku._

 _"Aku tidak ingin anakku seperti Zitao. Anak tunggal yang kesepian dan haus akan kasih sayang. Untung ada kita yang mau peduli padanya." Lanjutnya membuatku dongkol mendengarnya._

 _"Sialan." Rutukku melemparinya dengan bantal._

Aku sudah pasrah padanya. Sehun orang yang kepala batu. Terserah dia sajalah. Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa berpikir sendiri akan masa depannya.

"Memangnya kau mau?"

"Apa?" ucapku malas.

"Mau untuk segera aku lamar."

Aku menatapnya menaikan sebelah alisku.

Melirikku sekilas. Dia menyeringai kemudian menggenggam tanganku dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari kemudi. Jempolnya mengelus permukaan kulitku dengan lembut.

"Menikah denganku..."

Aku masih diam memperhatikannya.

"... dan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu untukku."

Dia masih menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum dengan sesekali melirikku. Sedangkan aku bagaikan orang bodoh masih terdiam mengolah semua kata itu dengan baik dan benar. Entah kenapa otakku mendadak sangat lambat.

'Menikah denganku dan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu untukku.' Batinku mengulang perkataan Sehun.

Dan seketika pipiku memanas. Aku melebarkan mata menatapnya dan dia menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresiku.

"Yak! Bercandamu sangat-sangat tidak lucu Oh Sialan!" aku memukul dan mencubit lengannya dengan brutal.

Merutuki kebodohanku karena sudah mau membuang waktu hanya untuk mengolah candaannya yang tidak lucu, malah menyebalkan.

"A-aaaww... Sakit, Zi!"

"Apa peduliku"

"Hey! Hey! Aku sedang menyetir. Kau ingin kita mati disini?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan membuang muka darinya, kembali menatap pemandangan diluar dengan perasaan kesal. Semakin kesal lagi saat mendengar kekehannya. Sialan.

Aku memijat kepalaku yang ingin meledak saat mendengar salah satu tamu pembahas di seminar berhalangan hadir karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan secara mendadak.

Aku tahu bukan aku saja yang pusing tapi kami semua pusing memikirkan hal ini karena kesalahan kami dari awal kami tidak mencari cadangan, tidak terpikirkan bahwa situasi seperti ini akan terjadi.

Mengingat acara dimulai tinggal dua minggu lagi dan semua sudah delapan puluh persen siap. Akan bahaya sekali kalau kami tidak dapat menemukan tamu pengganti.

"Mungkin yang lain memiliki ide cemerlang disaat mendesak seperti ini?" ucap Minseok oppa selaku ketua.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kami semua berpikir. Sampai sekitar lima menit kemudian Krystal Eonnie mengangkat tangannya. Kami semua otomatis menatap padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengundang ayah Zitao saja? Beliau bahkan lebih terkenal dari Pak Min."

Aku mengangkat alisku mendengar hal itu. Semua mata berganti menatap penuh harap padaku. Mereka seakan memaksa aku untuk berkata iya.

"Hmm, A-akan aku usahakan." jawabku terpaksa. Membuat mereka mendesah lega tapi tidak denganku. "Tapi aku tidak berjanji bisa membujuk ayahku karena setahuku dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Minseok oppa kembali mendesah dan mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu tolong tanyakan pada beliau sesegera mungkin ya, Zi. Agar kalau beliau tidak bisa kami bisa segera mencari penggantinya. Tapi, kami sangat berharap padamu, Zi."

Aku mengangguk kikuk.

Sepulang rapat, aku segera menghubungi ayahku sembari menunggu Sehun datang menjemput. Ya, dia masih saja berulah. Entah sampai kapan hal itu akan berakhir.

 ** _"Halo, ada apa sayang?"_**

"Baba sibuk? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

 _ **"Tidak, Baba sedang senggang. Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"**_

"Begini fakultasku akan mengadakan seminar tahunan. Tapi salah satu tamu pembahasnya mendadak membatalkan janji saat kurang dua minggu lagi. Apa Baba bisa menggantikannya? Teman-temanku berharap banyak pada Baba."

 ** _"Dua minggu lagi ya."_** Gumam baba. Terdengar suara kertas yang sedang di bolak-balik.

 ** _"Sayang, maaf. Baba ternyata tidak bisa. Sudah ada jadwal ditanggal itu."_**

Aku mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya kami harus berpikir keras lagi.

 ** _"Kalian tidak memiliki cadangan lain?"_**

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Baba."

 ** _"Kenapa tidak tawarkan pada Kris saja? Setahu Baba sekarang dia sedang berada di Korea mengurus cabang perusahaan, entah berapa lama. Baba yakin Kris pasti bisa. Lagi pula Kris sering menjadi tamu pembahas."_**

Kepalaku kembali berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana bisa aku menawarkan hal itu pada orang yang sudah tidak ingin aku temui lagi?

"Baba tidak memiliki kenalan lain?"

 ** _"Kenapa? lebih baik menanyakan pada keluarga sendiri, akan lebih mudah untuk membujuknya."_**

"Tapi Baba susah sekali ku bujuk." Gumamku kesal.

Terdengar Baba tertawa disana.

 ** _"Kalau Baba tidak memiliki janji penting pasti akan Baba sediakan waktu untuk ikut kesana. Tapi Baba benar-benar tidak bisa sayang. Maaf ya."_**

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Baba."

Kami pun mengganti topik pembicaraan menjadi bagaimana keadaanku disini hingga kabar Baba dan mama yang bulan depan katanya akan berkunjung kesini karena sangat rindu padaku.

Aku tentu saja senang. Mengingat dari pertama kali aku menginjak negara ini hingga dua tahun berlalu, kunjungan nanti itu akan menjadi kunjungan pertama mereka.

Sedih? tentu saja. Kesepian? tentu saja. Terlebih aku anak tunggal. Kedua orangtuaku adalah seorang pembisnis jadi waktu mereka untukku tentu sangat sedikit. Beruntung aku memiliki Baekhyun dan Sehun yang bersedia menemaniku selama ini.

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Kusut sekali." tanya Baekhyun yang duduk disampingku.

Aku mendesah. Pusing. Lelah. Mengantuk. Lapar. Kesal dan masih banyak lagi bercampur jadi satu.

"Oh, tidak mau cerita."

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Dia berkedip melihatku.

"Kris lagi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya menebak saja. Kenapa? Kalian bertemu lagi?"

Aku menggeleng dan merebahkan kepalaku dipundak kecil Baekhyun. "Lebih tepatnya akan bertemu lagi. Sepertinya..." Aku kembali mendesah.

Dan benar seperti perkataanku malam itu. Hari ini aku bersama Jackson dan Jia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Kris.

Alasannya karena Kris yang tidak merespon telepon atau pun chat dari Jackson atau Jia. Akibatnya mereka malah menyeretku untuk pergi ke salah satu perusahaan Kris setelah mendapat informasi dari dosenku dengan alasan karena aku keluarganya pasti akan lebih mudah.

Aku? jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat diseret mereka masuk kedalam mobil Jackson. Dengan cekatan Jackson mengunci pintu mobilnya agar aku tidak lari. Sialan.

Selama perjalan aku menggigit-gigit jariku. Dengan perasaan resah aku bepikir apa yang akan ku lakukan saat bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sedikit menyesal malam itu sudah memintanya untuk tidak bertemu lagi. Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pasti saat ini aku tidak akan seresah ini. Sialan.

Sesampainya di perusahaan Kris. Kami justru tidak bertemu dengan Kris karena kata si wanita resepsionis sudah beberapa hari ini Kris tidak datang ke perusahaan.

Dia justru memberi alamat apartemen Kris pada kami. Mungkin karena tadi aku menyebut nama lengkapku? Entahlah. Sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi jika mereka (orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis) tahu jika Wu dan Huang adalah keluarga.

Itulah alasan kenapa kami bertiga bisa berada disini sekarang. Apartemen Kris.

"Pencet bellnya, Zi."

"Kenapa harus aku? kau saja." Aku menatap Jia malas.

"Kau kan keluarganya."

"Memencet bell tidak membutuhkan ikatakan keluarga, sayang. Sudah pencet saja. Ini kan tugas kalian, aku hanya menemani saja."

Jia memanyunkan bibirnya, "Iya iya"

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama setelah Jia memencet bell dan dia berbicara dengan Kris di interkom, pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan Kris dengan gaya kasualnya.

Yang menarik perhatianku adalah rambutnya yang sudah tidak blonde lagi. Cepat sekali dia mengganti warna rambutnya?

Semula dia bingung menatap Jia, namun saat Jia menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan kami. Dia mengangguk.

"Ah, aku baru mendapat balasan dari pamanmu." Bisik Jacson menunjukkan chat kakaotalknya dengan Kris.

Aku mendesah kesal. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini kami tidak perlu repot-repot kesini. Dasar Wu sialan.

Aku terkejut saat tatapan kami tanpa sengaja bertemu. Berniat ingin melihat Jia, aku malah bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Silahkan masuk. Kebetulan aku membutuhkan penjelasan kalian lebih lengkapnya."

Dia memutus tatapan kami lebih dahulu.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kursi dan bersandar, menengadahkan kepalaku sembari menutup mata. Aku lelah tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Acara seminar akhirnya telah berakhir dan berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Aku terjingkat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipiku. Ku lihat Minseok oppa terkekeh dan duduk disebelahku menyodorkan minuman dingin dan tanpa basa-basi segera ku minum. Aku baru ingat kalau kehausan sejak tadi.

"Pulanglah, yang lain bahkan sudah pulang."

"Iya, setelah ini oppa. Oppa sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Makanya tidak bisa mengajakmu pulang bersama." Kekehnya.

"Jangan terlalu baik pada lawan jenis, oppa. Heeyeon eonni akan cemburu." Ledekku.

Minseok oppa tertawa. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau mereka sedang dekat.

"Kami hanya berteman."

"Oh..." aku memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Berhenti meledekku. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Untuk?" Aku menatap bingung.

"Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu seminar tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Ah itu. Iya sama-sama, Oppa. Sudah menjadi tugasku. Tapi tidak perlu sampai berterimakasih seperti ini juga seperti sedang bersama orang lain saja."

"Keluargamu memang sangat mengagumkan." Senyum Minseok oppa.

Sial. Dia terlihat semakin tampan. Beruntungnya Heeyeon eonnie.

"Berarti aku juga mengagumkan ya oppa?"

"Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku padamu." Tawanya lagi.

"Ish, aku tahu oppa hanya malu mengakuinya di depanku."

"Ya... ya... terserah kau saja." Tawanya berganti senyum tampan itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Mengambil dari dalam tas. Ternyata Kakaotalk dari Sehun. Intinya dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena masih harus kerja kelompok yang hasilnya akan dinilai besok. Sesaat aku kecewa karena sudah membuang waktu untuk menunggunya, tapi mengingat dia masih peduli dengan kuliahnya aku jadi lega.

"Oppa, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang ya."

"Sudah di jemput?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku pulang naik taxi, oppa."

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. "Iya. Aku duluan ya oppa."

Dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di loby hotel berniat akan menuju halte terdekat. Entah kenapa mendadak aku jadi ingin naik bus. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik itu.

Namun saat telah keluar dari gedung hotel, langkahku terhenti. Mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Disana, ada Kris bersama dengan salah satu tamu undangan, Jessica Jung, terlihat sedang asik berbincang.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka perbincangkan, Kris sesekali tersenyum saat wanita itu sedang berbicara. Tatapannya juga begitu serius menatap wanita itu. Seakan sedang memuja? Cih! Kenapa jadi terlihat menyebalkan?!

Jessica Jung adalah seorang pengusaha ternama dibidang fashion. Sejujurnya semenjak tahu cerita dibalik kesuksesannya yang berasal dari keluarga miskin tapi akhirnya bisa seperti sekarang, jujur aku mengaguminya.

Dia wanita cantik, cerdas, mandiri dan penuh dengan tekad yang kuat. Sungguh mengagumkan. Pikirku.

Tapi sekarang, entahlah aku tidak tahu apa aku masih akan tetap menganguminya atau tidak.

"Mereka terlihat sangat serasi." Gumamku tanpa sadar disertai sedikit perasaan iri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah taxi datang, berhenti di samping mereka. Kris membukakan pintu penumpang disambut senyum Jessica yang masuk kedalam. Telihat Jessica sempat melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manisnya pada Kris sebelum taxi itu berjalan.

Wanita genit?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat tersadar dengan pemikiran konyolku.

Apa aku baru saja cemburu? Gila.

Sadarlah Zitao!

Mengambil arah lain, aku melangkah sedikit lebih cepat berharap Kris tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan tingkah konyolku yang diam-diam menatap (iri) kemesraan mereka.

Namun belum lama melangkah, kurasakan seseorang sedang mencekal pergelangan tanganku dan saat menoleh itu Kris. Aku kaget tentu saja. Apa matanya setajam elang bisa mengetahuiku begitu saja?

"Ayo ku antar. Sekalian ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Tidak menunggu jawabanku. Dia telah menarikku ke arah mobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari sana.

 **TBC**

 _Hi, Jumpa lagi._

 _Makasih sudah mau baca FF abal-abal ini hehehe_

 _Kalau mau kasih kritik dan saran cus langsung aja_

 _Tapi tolong memakai tata bahasa yang baik dan sopan ya^^_

 _Oh iya kalau ada yang punya wattpad bisa add aku KHye48_

 _Nanti kita saling follow hehe_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya bye~_


End file.
